Clan Dojo
The ' Clan Dojo' is the home base for a Clan. A Clan can customize their Dojo by using Resources to build rooms and add objects. Only certain members of the clan can customize the layout, but everyone can help to build them. Benefits of a Dojo * Allows a clan to Research and subsequently purchase clan tech weaponry and gear. * Access to the ability to Trade Mods, Platinum, and Keys using the Trade System. * A place to have Duels, planning, and other group activities. * Access to an Obstacle Course. How to Access In order to access the Clan Dojo you must first construct the Clan Key. To create this you will need: * 1 * 500 * 500 * 1,500 The construction will take 12 hours, but can be rushed for 10. Once the key is acquired, you can enter the Dojo by selecting the key from your void key button near the top of the screen. You will then be given the option to enter the Dojo like a normal mission map. Anyone with a key will be able to host others to come and see the Dojo. (you must have the clan permission of host, in order to invite others from outside the clan) Room Building Every Dojo will start with the basic Clan hall that has two doorways to it. More rooms may be added by any member with the architect role. Dojos start with 100 Capacity and 5 Energy. Some rooms require energy and some rooms require capacity. Some rooms will even generate capacity and energy. It is recommended that the clan builds the Reactor early on for a larger energy pool to build with. Once a room has been queued up, any clan member who can get in can contribute to the room by walking up to the door, entering the interface, and contributing Resources, Credits and Forma. Capacity Each clan starts with 100 room capacity and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the capacity for the room, you cannot build it. Halls and the Clan Hall increase this value. Energy Each clan starts with 5 Energy and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the Energy for the room, you cannot build it. The Reactor increases this value. Rush All rooms can be rushed with platinum once they have begun crafting. The cost depends on what room you are building, but every platinum added will reduce the time. Note: an account with no transactions is unable to donate regardless of platinum amount (Starter 50 or DE's various giveaways) to possibly deny abuse. Cancellation Before the building process has begun, rooms can also be canceled by architects with all the resources contributed returning to their respective contributors. Vault The Clan Vault is a virtual storage for resources. Upon destroying a room, all resources that your clan mates have contributed will be fully refunded to the vault. If you have the Treasurer role, you will be able to prioritize the vault resource pool and draw resources from the vault before taking from your personal inventory when you contribute to a build. Destruction After a room is built, it can be deleted by activating its console and selecting the "Destroy Room" room option on the bottom. Destroying the room will refund all contributed resources and Platinum to the Clan Vault. The destruction process requires two hours to complete. If the option does not appear, then the room is locked in. This could mean any of the following: *For most rooms, there are other rooms currently attached to it and need to be deleted first. *For the Oracle research room, there are other research rooms that need to be deleted first or another oracle is needed. Deleting Research Rooms does '''not' revert research.'' *For Great/Grand Halls, either a higher tier hall is in the Dojo or the capacity from that hall is being used to support other rooms. Either destroy enough rooms to lower the capacity requirement or build a Hall of the same tier else where. *For reactors, there are rooms depending on the energy from that reactor. Either destroy enough rooms to lower the energy requirement or build a reactor else where. *For the Barracks, there may be a higher tier barrack in the Dojo. It must be destroyed first or another barrack of the same tier should be built elsewhere. *If you are in a room when it gets destroyed, you get teleported to the Clan Hall. Once a room has been selected for deletion, a warning will pop up informing that either all or some of the resources used to build that room will be refunded to the Clan Vault. The Room will then turn red, and a two hour count down will start. The room will vanish after the two hours. Rooms and Decorations Organization Rooms= |-|Interactive Rooms= |-|Decorations= Notes There is a limit on the number of rooms your Dojo can have. Even though its not mentioned in game or elsewhere 100 rooms is the most that can be built. Once the 100th room is built any open nodes in the Dojo will say "Dead End" even if the space behind the room is free. It is unclear when DE is going to resolve the room limit. As of Update 9.5, the Dojo is overhauled with new version of existing tilesets. These tiles have different interior design and slightly different sizes to fit the new "grid" system, which allows better tile management and multiple entryway looping. Here is some information regarding the conversion from old tiles to the new tileset: *Some basic changes can be found in the Update 9.5 build notes. *Due to the different sizes between old and new tiles, all dojo tiles have to be destroyed in order to have the dojo renewed with new tiles. All resources and Platinum will be refunded to the Clan Vault. However, each destruction needs 2 hours to complete. *The Clan Hall can be converted to a new appearance after ALL tiles and decoration have been destroyed. The conversion can ONLY be done by the Warlord, regardless of the ranks and privileges that the other clan members have. *Grand and Grandest Hall now have 6 entryways instead of 2. *Reactors are noticeably bigger in size than the previous version. *Elevators and Obstacle Course are yet to receive a new tile version. See also * Forma * Research * Trade System Category:Clan Category:Dojo Category:Tile Sets